Jack and the Mysterious Cloaked Figure Chapter 1
by hibiscus12
Summary: Jack is being stalked by a mysterious cloaked figure
1. CTF...The beginning

Hey guyz hope u like my first story!!  
  
Jack and the Mysterious Cloaked Figure (MCF)  
  
  
  
(Jack enters Blush studios and he is being followed by Mysterious Cloaked Figure)  
  
JACK: Mya!! Omigosh you will not believe this! This creep won't leave me alone! He's been following me since I left the diner this morning! I think he wants my money!!  
  
MYA: Relax, dad, I'm sure it's just a coincidence.  
  
JACK: I hope so because it's freaking me out. You know how I am.  
  
MYA: Ok, take the elevator down to the lobby and see if he follows you down.  
  
(Jack goes to the elevator and leaves)  
  
NINA: Oh Elfie!! Elfie? Oh Pygmy where are you? Where are you Finch?  
  
DENNIS: Calm down, Bony, I'm right here. It seems like Jack is being stalked. That hooded dude has been following him for like forever. He just noticed today.  
  
NINA: OoO!!! This seems exciting!!! Let's watch!  
  
DENNIS: I'll get the cinnamon buns!  
  
NINA: BUNS!! I love Cinnamon buns! YEAH!!  
  
MYA: I hope nothing happens.  
  
(Elliot walks over eating a bag of…buns…no, but he is eating cotton candy)  
  
ELLIOT: Hey Mya, you look worried. What's wrong?  
  
MYA: I think my dad is being stalked.  
  
(Jack is in the elevator with MCF)  
  
JACK: [humming to himself] I'm a little teapot..  
  
( MCF is moving around about to topple over…all of little bumps show as if it were fighting itself)  
  
MCF: [high-pitched voice] erggg  
  
MCF: [low-pitched voice] humph!  
  
(Jack is staring, dumbfounded)  
  
JACK: OK!! ENOUGH!! I DON"T WANT TO SEE THAT!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!!!?  
  
MCF: [both voices] uh…umm  
  
(the cloak is thrown off to show Elmo standing on cookie monster)  
  
ELMO: It's time for Elmo's world…Elmo's world...ta-daa!  
  
COOKIE MONSTER: Cookie monster hungry!  
  
JACK: Oh my….  
  
(is gasping)  
  
GET THESE FREAKS AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
(Elmo is still singing the Elmo's world song while cookie monster is going bezerk…finally the elevator comes to a stop and the door opens…Jack is gasping for air, and Nina and Dennis are sitting in the lobby eating buns…)  
  
NINA: OH MY GOSH!! NOT THEM!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! GET THEM AWAY!!  
  
(She starts chucking buns at them, and Elmo is no longer singing a cute song, but transforms into an evil Elmo...his bad half…meanwhile, Jack and Dennis are hiding behind a couch…while Nina has some things to settle with the two deformed puppets)  
  
BOTH PUPPETS: Evil Lady…must kill…  
  
NINA: [horrified] NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
(the couch starts to shake, and out comes Kevin, the mail carrier, but he looks extremely strong and heroic)  
  
KEVIN: I can help you!! I'm really SUPER KEVIN, MAIL CARRIER WONDER!!  
  
NINA: [exasperated] Oh no  
  
KEVIN: I'll save you!!  
  
NINA: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!!  
  
( Nina pulls off her business jacket to revel a karate uniform….)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Chapter 2: The big fight

CHAPTER 2: THE FIGHT  
  
Okie…here's where we left off…evil Elmo, karate, super Kevin…got it?  
  
(Nina starts using ancient martial arts techniques, like in crouching tiger, hidden dragon…she knocks down cookie monster, then lands on Elmo… all of the people are staring, astounded…cookie monster is left unconscious)  
  
NINA: That'll show you to mess with Nina Van Horn!!!! Ugh…Stupid Puppet  
  
ELMO: Bring it on Babe!!  
  
NINA: [bowing] with pleasure!...HIYA!!  
  
(She knocks him down)  
  
ELMO: ahhhhh…arrgh  
  
(Elmo jumps up and starts to hover above the ground…his eyes are very dark and ominous)  
  
ELMO: ELMO BODY SLAM!!!!  
  
(He smashed down on Nina and yanks out a section of her hair)  
  
  
  
NINA: Oh, you wanna play that way, huh?  
  
(she knocks him off of her, and rips off her karate uniform to reveal a wrestling uniform)  
  
BELL: DING DING!  
  
ANNOUNCER: In the red corner…karate, wrestling, and businesswoman…NINA VAN HORN!!…And in the Yellow corner…cute, two-faced, puppet…ELMO!! Round 1…FIGHT!  
  
(after a big brawl, Elmo is missing an arm and a plastic eye…he was defeated!!)  
  
NINA: HA! That'll show you to mess with me!!  
  
KEVIN: WOW NINA!! We can be the super squad couple!!  
  
NINA: GET LOST!! BEAT It!!  
  
JACK: WOW I could use a bodygaurd!!  
  
DENNIS: Dude! Skeleton, where'd ya learn to do that?  
  
NINA: Just somethin I picked up while in Vegas…it's nothin much  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
